My Little Familly
by Chinara sakiosan
Summary: Kita hanya sekedar berpisah, Itu bukan berarti kita akan terpisah, Kau hanya perlu menunggu, Dan kita akan kembali bersatu
1. Chapter 1

_Kita hanya sekedar berpisah_

 _Itu bukan berarti kita akan terpisah_

 _Kau hanya perlu menunggu_

 _Dan kita akan kembali bersatu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

My Litle Familly

ChinaraSakiosan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rate M

Miss _typo_

Terlihat gadis berhelaian merah muda yang berjalan tenang dengan seorang anak kecil beramut hitam dengan kacamata merah bertenger manis dihidung mungil nya. Anak yang kira-kira berusia tiga setengah tahun itu dengan setia menggandeng tanggan ibu nya.

Berjalan dengan tenang menuju salah satu kedai makan langganan yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi salah satu kedai favorit kedua ibu dan anak tersebut. Kedai yang bertempat tak jauh dari _Apartement_ yang kini mereka tempati.

Jalanan konoha sekarang terlihat ramai dengan pejalan kaki yang memanfaatkan hari liburnya sekedar menikmati akhir pekan.

Setelah sampai dikedai langganan nya mereka segera menempatkan diri dimeja dekat jendela. Karna wanita itu inggin gadis kecilnya menikmati akhir pecan yang memang jarang ia nikmati. Denggan riang ia segera memesan menu yang biasa ia pesan tentunya dengan ekstra tomat untuk gadis kecilnya.

Tak lama kemudian pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka. Menu sarapan khas makanan Amerika yaitu kentang goring dengan telur mata sapi dan daging disajikan dengan teh hijau yang masih hangat ,sedangkan menu makan putrinya yaitu tomato soup dengan kentang goring disajikan dengan the hangat tak lupa dengan jus tomat tentunya.

Walau ia bisa dibilang pandai dalam memasak kini ia sengaja memilih makan dikedai langganannya dikarnakan toko bungga tempat milik teman nya—Ino sekaligus tempatnya bekerja akhir-akhir ini tenggah banyak pelanggan. Jadi karna itu ia memilih untuk makan diluar sekaligus menghabiskan waktunya dengan putrinya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan Sarada" Tanya Sakura. Melihat makanan anak nya yang hanya dipandangi tanpa disentuh membuat ia bingung

"Aku hanya tidak inggin,ma" JawabSarada. Terlihat ada sesuatu hal yang tenggah menggangu fikiran gadis kecilnya sampai tak berselera dengan makananya

"Baiklah sekarang Sarada inggin makan apa " lanjut Sakura

"Aku sedang tidak inggin makan,ma. Aku.. " Ucapan Sarada terpotong ketika melihat ponsel mamanya bergetar. Sakura segera mematikan ponsel nya ketika ucapan Sarada terputus. Tanpam melihat siapa yang menelfon terlebih dulu.

"Ada apa Sarada" lanjutnya. Ia melihat Sarada menundukan kepala. Setelah itu,dengan dahi berkerut ia mencoba menangkap apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh sarada dengan hati-hati ia bertanya

"Apa tentang pindah" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya,apakah perlu,ma" jawab gadis itu sepert berbisik

"Ya"

Inggin sekali ia menjawab seperti itu tapi nyatanya lidah nya lebih unggul dibandingkan fikiranya. Dengan insting keibuan nya ia mencoba berbicara dengan gadis kecil nya

"Apa Sarada tidak inggin "Sakura bertanya

"Bukan…tapi Kei-nii"

Setelah Sarada menjawab itu Sekarang ia tau masalah nya. Jika ia boleh jujur ia juga amat menghawatirkan hal tersebut. Salah satu anaknya yang kini bersama ayah nya yang juga ayah kandung Sarada. Siapa lagi selain suaminya atau bisa dibilang Mantan suami nya. Yang kini tengah bersama keluarga barunya dan juga putra sulung nya Kei yang ikut bersama ayahnya.

Setelah perceraian nya dengan mantan suaminya yang merupakan seseorang dari keluarga terpandang salah satu pemibisnis muda yang tenggah mencapai puncak kejayaan nya walau masih dibilang muda. Dan menikah dengan seorang gadis sayangnya gadis tersebut merupakan anak pegawai swasta disalah satu perusahaan Perdebatan senggit akhirnya mereka berhasil menikah Walau begitu pernikahan mereka amat ditentang oleh keluarga suaminya karena menurut mereka ia tak pantas untuk bersanding dengan keluarga yang amat jauh degan ekonomi keluarganya yang bisa dibilang pas-pasan.

Gunjingan sering ia dengar secara terang-terangan dari keluarga suaminya. Tetapi walau demikian ia akan mencoba untuk sabar dalam menghadapinya.

Dalam awal pernikahan mereka tak ada satu pun keluarga suaminya yang datang. Pernikahan sebagian besar diwarnai oleh keluarga Sakura dan juga teman-teman mereka. Akan tetapi acara tersebut berjalan lancar

Waktu itu mereka sepakat membuat pesta pernikahan kecil-kecilan disalah satu gedung tanpa siapapun tau termasuk publik. Setelah pesta selesai mereka pindah kerumah Sasuke yang merupakan hadiah pernikahan mereka

Tetapi setelah lima tahun membangun bahtera rumah tangga dan dikaruniai putra dan putrid yang manis, akhirnya pernikahan mereka kandas dikarnakan perjodohan konyol antara mantaan suaminya dengan salah satu keluaraga yang berkeja sama dengan perusahaan Uchiha.

Persiadangan diadakan tertutup dengan Sasuke Uchiha—Mantan suaminya. Yang tidak datang saat persidangan ,tetapi hal tersebut tak menggangu jalannya persidangan dengan hak asuh Kei yang berada ditanggan Sasuke dan Sarada berada ditangan sakura. Akhirnya kedua keluarga sepakat.

Setelah itu ia segera Bergegas meninggalkan rumah nya dengan membawa putrinya tentunya. Ia sama sekali tak melihat Sasuke ketika sampai, tetapi ibu mertuanya lah—Mikoto Uchiha yang ada disana. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia segera menggambil tas berukuran sedang dan memasukan bajunya yang Ia bawa pada awal pernikahan mereka ia tak membawa baju mahal yang suaminya berikan, dan membawa baju Sarada seperlunya karna ia berfikir akan membelinya nanti. Dan hal yang kini ia perlukan adalah memanggil taksi dan menghampiri anaknya

Dengan wajah ceria ia menghampiri kedua anak nya yang semenjak pagi ia tinggali dirumah ini

"Hei, kalian sedang apa hmm…?" Tanya Sakura, melihat kedua anaknya bermain memunggunginya

"Mama,mama" keduanya kompak berlari menerjang Sakura dengan pelukan. Dengan wajah ceria mereka menceritakan harinya dengan membangun puzel dan membangun istana menggunakan balok-balok beraneka bentuk. Setelah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama, pelayan datang memberitaahukan jika taksi yang dipesanya sudah datang

"Sayang, sini peluk mama" ajak Sakura

Dengan senang hati Kei berlari kearahnya memeluknya dengan erat. Karna pada dasarnya sifat Kei memang menurun darinya ceria, dan menyukai makanan manis. Tetapi lain hal nya dengan Sarada sifat nya lebih dominan kepada ayah nya pendiam dan membenci makannan manis tetapi amat menyukai tomat.

Kei mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam dengan bola mata yang sama seperti dirinya. Sedangkan Sarada ia juga mempunyai rambut yang sama seperti kakanya akan tetapi bola matanya berwarna sama seperti Sasuke. Hanya saja Sarada menggunakan kaca mata karna anak itu lahir prematur

Dengan wajah imutnya Sarada berlari kearahnya sama seperti apa yang kakanya lakukan. Ia mencoba memeluk anak-anaknya selama mungkin jika bisa karna dirinya amat mencintai keduanya lebih dari apapun

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia melepaskan pelukannya setelah mendengar suara deheman dari ibu mertunya yang tengah berdiri dipintu tempat bermain anak-anaknya.

"Sarada,Kei ayo" dengan cekatan ia mengendong sarada dan mengandeng Kei ditangannya. Jika bukan karena pembagian hak asuh ia akan dengan senang hati segera membawa anak-anaknya pergi dari sini

Setelah sampai diteras ia segera memerikan tas nya kepada supir taksi untuk dibawa dibagasi

"Mama,kita mau kemana" suara Kei mengintrupsi dirinya yang kedapatan tangah melamun

"Sayang mama harus pergi" kata Sakura

"Kemana…"mata bulat itu kini berkaca-kaca

"Mama,harus memantu bibi Ino menjaga toko bungganya. Kei sayang mama kan" melihat anggukan putranya ia kembali melanjutkan

"Kei harus nurut sama papa juga Ojisan dan Obasan, nanti mama janji setelah itu kita pergi berlibur bersama lagi, Kei mau" Tanya Sakura

"I-ya…Kei mau. Tapi Kei inggin ikut mama" Rengek Kei

"Kei ga boleh ikut mama, soalnya disana tidak boleh membawa anak laki-laki. Lagi pula jika Kei ikut siapa yang akan menjaga papa Jangan nangis sayang" Sakura dengan telaten mengusap air mata putranya

"Kei ikut ma, Kei ga mau disini kei mau sama mama"

"Kei sayang, mama…" ucapannya terputus ketika mendengar deru mesin mobil yang memasuki halaman. Terlihat pemuda beramut Dark blue yang keluar dari mobil dengan ekspresi marah , menghampiri dirinya yang tengah mengendong sarada dan kei.

"Papa/papa"

Tanpa meihat kearah buah hatinya oniks itu menuju kesalah satu wanita beramut merah muda yang mengendong putri kecilnya.

"Masuk"

Sakura tau jika kalau suaminya berkata seperti itu artinya ia sedang tak inggin diantah. Tapi entah menggapa kaki nya seperti terpaku ditempat tanpa menghiraukan ucapan suaminya.

"KUBILANG MASUK"

Sakura melihat kedua buah hati nya ketakutan setelah mendengar ayah nya berkata seperti itu. Tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke ia mempersejajarkan tingginya dengan Kei.

"Jangan nangis berjanjilah dengan mama" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut ia memeluk putranya dengan berat ia segera meninggalkan rumah

"Jangan bercanda, kau takan pergi kemana-mana" Sasuke menariknya kasar

"Lepas Sasuke, jangan kekanakan" Dirinya berusaha meronta

Ketika sampai didalam ia melihat Nyonya Mikto tengah menghampirinya, ketika mendengar suara rebut yang berasal dari depan.

Melihat putranya yang menggeret Sakura masuk membuat Mikoto geram, apalagi melihat Sasuke yang secara terang-terangan membela wanita itu kamarahan nya semakin menjadi. Dengan segera ia menghampiri mantan suami isteri tersebut.

"Sasuke lepaskan dia"

Tanpa menghiraukan ibunya Sasuke segera menyerah kan Sarada kepada salah satu pelayan yang kebetulan lewat ketika pertengkaran itu terjadi.

Setelah itu lantas ia melanjutkan langkahnya memawa Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mereka.

Dikamar Sasuke segera menghempaskan tubuh Sakura kekasur dan mengkunci kamar mereka. Sakura yang melihaat suaminya menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur dengan segera beranjak. Menuju pintu yang sekarang tengah dihalangi oleh mantan suaminya.

"Minggir, taksiku menungu" ucapnya tanpa menatap Sasuke

"…"

"Sasuke jangan kekanakan, minggir"

"…"

"Sasuke kubilang…Hmpm"

Ucapanya terputus ketika sasuke dengan kasar meraih dagunya dan membungkam nya dengan mulut segera ia mendorong dada Suaminya ketika merasa Sasuke semakin menekan tekuknya dan memeluk dirinya erat, seakan semua perasaannya tercampur dalam ciuman tersebut. Kini Sasuke segera memasukan lidah nya dalam mulut Sakura, mengajak kedua lidah itu bertarung sengit. Menikmati setiap inchi mulut munggil istrinya. Merasa jika Sakura sudah kehabisan nafas ia segera melepaskan pangutan panas itu dengan berat hati

"KAU TAKAN KEMANA-MANA SAKURA"

"APA MAU MU, UCHIIHA" ucap Sakura marah,sesudah ucapan tadi air matanya jatuh tanpa dikomando oleh dirinya

"Kau istriku dan kau takan pergi kemana-mana"

"Kita sudah berpisah Sasuke, DAN AKU BUKAN ISTRIMU"

"KAU ISTRIKU, IBU DARI KEDUA ANAK KU. ATAS DASAR APA KAU BERKATA BUKAN ISTRIKU,HAH !"

"KITA SUDAH BERCERAI…Hiks… K-ita sudah b-bercerai Sasuke dan aku bukan istri mu lagi. Kau akan dijodohkan dan kita sudah berpisah…Hiks…hiks"Tangisnya pecah seiring dengan suaranya yang melemah.

"B-bisakah aku meminta"Tanya Sakura masih dengan air mata yang berlinang

"…"

"A-aku mohon tolong jaga Kei untuku… dan aku harus pergi Sasuke"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sakura segera pergi beranjak dari kamar mereka. Ia mendengar deru mesin mobil disusul tangisan putranya Kei yang terus menerus memanggil nama Sakura

Dengan segera ia berlari kebawah dan membawa putranya itu dalam gendongannya.

'Kau takan pergi Sakura, akan kujamin itu'

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"SAKIT.., apa maksud mu Sasuke" Tanya wanita itu kaget

"…"

"Tunggu disana, aku menyusul"Jawabnya tergesa

Setelah mematikan sambungan telfon nya ia segera bergegas menuju tempat yang dikatakan tadi. Ia amat terkejut ketika mendengar suara telfon berdering. Awal nya Ia akan memarahi orang yang menerornya berulangkali dengan cara menelfonnya. Apalagi setelah mengetahui jika ID Call telfonnya yaitu mantan suaminya sendiri.

Tapi setelah itu ia amat khawatir, sebab Sasuke memberitahukannya jika sesuatu hal terjadi pada Kei putra Sulung nya sehingga menyebakan hingga harus dirawat dirumah sakit.

"Ayo Sarada kita harus pergi kesuatu tempat" Kata Sakura panic,Sarada yang sedang meminum jus tomat nya merasa heran dengan mamanya

"Kemana,ma?"Tanyanya

"Rumah Sakit,Kaka mu sakit sayang jadi kita harus segera kesana,haibiskan jus tomatmu dan kita berangkat"Kata Sakura

-o0o-

Setengah jam menemuh perjalanan menggunakan taksi akhirnya mereka tiba di salah satu Rumah Sakit yang merupakan salah satu terbesar dikota ini. Setelah melewati beberapa lorong akhirnya mereka tiba di salah satu kamar yang dikatakan Resepsionis jika memang kamar ini lah yang ia cari.

"KEI…" Sahut Sakurayang masuk tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu. Sarada yang berada digendongan mama-nya sedikit terguncang akinbat gerakan mama-nya yang tergesa-gesa.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling kamar, terlihat kamar yang merupakan kelas VVIP itu kosong, hanya terdapat selimut yang berantakan dan sebuah robot yang memang merupakan milik putranya.

Sakura yang melihat Kei tidak ada dikamar-nya menjadi panik. Pemikiran-pemikiran konyol pun mulai berseliweran dikepalanya, mulai dari anak-nya diculik, kabur karna takut dengan jarum suntik, higga Sasuke yang membuang-nya karna sudah tak inggin mengurus-nya lagi.

CKLEK

Hening

Semuanya saling berpandangan diam. Keadaan itu tetap berlangsung hingga suara sarada mengintrupsi mereka

"Papa,Kei-nii" Sahut Sarada Riang, gadis kecil itu turun dari gendongan ibu-nya menuju ayah-nya yang sedang menggendong Kei dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunakan untuk membawa Infus dan juga makanan ringan.

"Hn" Sasuke dengan cepat menuju ranjang putranya dan mendudukan nya disana. Dan segera menggendong gadis kecilnya. Sedangkan Sakura, wanita itu masih terlihat binggung hingga suara Kei memanggilnya.

"Mama" Sahut Kei

"E-EH…, maaf sayang mama melamun" Jawab Sakura kikuk. Sakura mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi yang terdapat disamping ranjang anaknya.

"Ada apa, hmm?" Tanya sakura, melihat Kei anaknya melihat dirinya dengan begitu intens

"Mama, aku lapar" Jawab Kei tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari mamanya sedikitpun

"Kei-kun lapar, baiklah… sekarang Kei makan" kata Sakura

"Suapi, aku inggin disuapi" Kei menunduk malu ketika mengatakan hal itu, ia sungguh malu sekarang karna ada ayah dan adik nya yang sedang duduk disofa memperhatikan dirinya juga mamanya

Tanpa menjawab, Sakura segera menyuapi anaknya itu dengan telaten. Setelah selesai dan Kei minum obat , ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan pulang ketika melihat jam sudah menunjukan tenggah malam. Karna besok ia harus bekerja, walau enggan meninggalkan putranya apalagi setelah tiga bulan ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan putranya, ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ketika ia harus melakukan itu lagi.

"M-mama…" Sakura melihat Kei yang mengerjakan matanya bangun. Putra sulung Sasuke-Sakura ini terbangun ketika merasakan pergerakan dari samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sttt, tidurlah kembali, kau butuh istirahat" ia melirik kebelakang melihat Sasuke dan Sarada yang sudah tertidur dengan posisi sarada yang berada dipelukan Sasuke.

Ia juga tau jika Sasuke juga merindukan Sarada ketika gadis itu bersamanya, terbukti dengan sikap pria itu yang selalu mengendong Sarada kemanapun. Bahkan pria itu berniat mengajak putrinya berjalan-jalan dengan dalih membeli sesuatu, tentunya dengan cepat sakura melarangnya. Walau dengan enggan pria itu tetap menuruti perintahnya dan hanya membawa putrinya jalan-jalan disekitar pelataran Rumah Sakit.

"Mama aku haus" pinta Kei, dengan telaten ia membatu anaknya itu minum. Setelah pemeriksaan. Kei didiagnosa terkena penyakit cacar. Terlihat bintik merah yang mulai muncul disekitar wajah dan telinga, walau demikian hal tersebut membuatnya khawatir.

"Mama, jangan pergi" pinta Kei, Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memandangi putranya dengan senyum gentir.

" besok, mama akan kemari lagi. Sekarang mama harus kembali, berjanjilah untuk segera sembuh" Kata Sakura. Sesungguhnya ia inggin menangis melihat putranya,

Seharus-nya ia menemani putranya yang sedang sakit, tapi dengan seenak-nya ia malah inggin meninggalkan putranya sendiri. Sungguh kini ia merasa amat kejam.

"Janggan pergi, ma. Kei inggin bersama mama. Mama sudah lama sekali pergi dan mama baru saja kemb mama mau pergi apa sekarang mama sudah tak sayang dengan kei lagi ?" Sahut kei lemah, anak itu sudah amat bahagia melihat mama dan adiknya datang kembali. Tapi sekarang mama nya inggin pergi lagi, ia sungguh inggin menangis sekarang.

"Tidak sayang, mama menyayangimu. Tapi sekarang mama benar-benar harus kembali, karna mama harus membantu bibi Ino lagi.

Jika tidak bibi Ino akan kerepotan jika mama tidak berada disana. Besok mama akan kemari lagi sayang jangan sedih" Kata Sakura. Dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir diwajah putranya.

"Mama, janji?" Kata Kei

"Ya… ,nah sekarang Kei harus tidur. Sudah malam" Sahut Sakura

Tak lama kemudian bola mata emerald milik Kei perlahan terpejam. Hingga terdengar dengkuran halus dari bibir putranya. Mencium dahi Kei sebentar dengan sayang, sebelum mengalih kan pandangan kea rah lain.

Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang kini menatap dirinya. Kapan jika lelaki itu bangun, tapi ia tak terlalu memikirkannya. Beranjak dari tempatnya ia menuju Sarada yang tertidur nyaman didada bidang ayahnya

"Menginaplah "Suara Sasuke mengintrupsi

"Aku harus bekerja" mengambil Sarada perlahan, terlihat putrinya kelelahan sekali. Mungkin karna jalan-jalan yang dilakukan putrinya dengan Sasuke.

"Ini sudah malam Sakura, menginap atau aku tak mengijinkanmu keluar dari ruangan ini"AmcamSasuke. Sifat keras kepala pria ini Sakura harus ekstra menanginya

"Jangan mulai Sasuke" Sakura menghela nafas

Sarada mengeliat resah ditidurnya, mungkin sedikit tergangu dengan suara orang tuanya.

"Setidaknya untuk satu hari ini saja, akhir-akhir ini Kei terus memanggil dirimu. Fikirkan tetang anak-anak"

"Besok aku akan kesini lagi Sasuke, jadi kurasa tak masalah jika aku pulang sekarang"

"Aku antar"sahut Sasuke,ia memang tak bisa jika harus lebih lama lagi berdebat dengan perempuan ini karna ia akan tentu kalah walau mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepala

"Tidak perlu, aku akan memangil taksi" Kata Sakura

"Aku antar atau tidak sama sekali"Sahut Sasuke tak mau kalah

Dengan satu tarikan nafas ia menganguk,karna percuma jika harus berdeat lebih lama lagi dengan laki-laki ini, sifat kekeraskepalaannya amat lah besar.

Mencium dahi putera nya sebentar dan bergegas pulang mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah menuju parkiran

...

…

…

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Familly

By ChinaraSakiosan

Miss _Typo_

 _Don't Read Don't Like_

 _SasuSakuSaraOC_

Enjoy Reading

Sasuke POV

Sasuke Uchiha

Putra bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha itu terlihat gelisah, sudah satu jam setelah dirinya mengantarkan Mantan Istrinya—Sakura dan putri kecilnya pulang, Kei terus menerus Menangis.

Disaat seperti ini Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat tidak berguna Karena tak bisa melakukan putranya terus menerus menangis memangil nama Sakura

Semua bermula ketika ia selesai mengantarkan Sakura dan juga Sarada, awalnya semua terasa baik-baik saja tetapi ketika sampai dirumah sakit suster yang menangani Kei mengatakan jika putranya dalam kondisi yang cukup buruk.

Demam Kei kembali meninggi dan Sudah satu jam lebih Kei terus-menerus menangis dan memanggil Sakura. Sasuke mengeram frustasi, dirinya amat kewalahan jika melihat Kei yang sedang dalam kondisi sakit seperti sekarang ini.

Sakura

Hanya itu yang difikirkannya

Sasuke hanya membutuhkan Sakura. Wanita merah muda yang sampai kapan pun tetap menjadi isterinya serta ibu dari Kei dan Sarada. Dan sekarang anak nya membutuhkan Sakura. Tanpa memikirkan resikonya Sasuke segera beranjak dan tanpa menghiraukan tubuh-nya yang terasa lelah.

Sasuke segera menyambar jaket nya dan mengambil Kunci mobil, tergesa. Kei terus menerus menangis dan Sasuke semakin Khawatir keadaan putranya . Sementara Sasuke menjemput Sakura, Kei ia titipkan kepada susuter yang bertugas menjaga anak itu. Mengabaikan ponselnya yang terus menerus berdering.

Sasuke POV End

-o0o-

Di apartement sederhana, Sakura kini tengah berbaring memeluk Sarada yang sudah terlelap. Putri-nya amat sangat mengemaskan dengan tubuh kecilnya yang meringkuk kearahnya.

Pipi gembil nya yang kemerahan membuatnya gemas. Kaca mata yang dilepas oleh Sakura membuat gadis kesayangan Sasuke itu terlihat lebih imut dibandinggkan ketika memakai kaca mata.

Gadis kecilnya terlihat sangat nyaman berada dipelukan Sakura, dan Sakura senang dengan keadaan ini. Karena biasanya Sarada selalu manja dengan ayahnya, jadi jarang sekali Sarada seperti ini. Disaat bermanja-manja biasanya hanya Kei lah yang selalu bermanja-manja dengannya. Namun diusianya yang sudah menginjak lima tahun Sasuke melarang putranya itu terlalu dekat dengan Sakura. Harus mandiri katanya, che… Sakura mengendus akan hal itu karena Kei dan Sarada tidak mengetahui jika ayahnya yang selalu dibanggakan itu amat lah manja terhadap dirinya.

Andai anak-anak nya tau betapa egois ayah nya itu. Melarang anak-anak nya untuk dekat dengan Sakura dengan dalih Harus dewasa katanya

Setelah kejadian itu Kei jarang bermanja-manja dengannya lagi, anaknya lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain puzzle atau menyusun balok bersama Sarada.

Padahal Kei anaknya, dan pria itu sudah cemburu. Sakura sempat heran dengan Sasuke, jika anaknya saja Sasuke cemburu bagaimana dengan pria lain

Tetapi ketika Sarada lahir kini dirinya yang terkena cemburu, karena saat itu Sasuke terus menerus berada didekat Sarada. Bahkan ketika gadis itu baru belajar merangkak, Sasuke sampai mengambil cuti demi menemani putrinya

Sarada merupakan anak yang aktif bila dibandingkan dengan anak seusianya. Walau ketika ia melahirkan Sarada secara Prematur, tetapi Sarada merupakan anak yang cerdas. Dalam usia yang kesatu tahun Sarada telah bisa berjalan, diusianya yang kedua tahun Sarada sudah bisa bericara, dan ketika berusia tiga tahun Sarada sudah bisa berhitung.

Sakura merasa amat beruntung waktu itu mempunyai putra dan putri serta suami yang tampan. Membuat nya merasa sangat amat bahagia.

Tetapi ia tau diluar itu semua, ada harga yang harus dibayar. Kesempurnaan dan kebahagiaan itu hancur ketika lima tahun pernikahanya. Keluarga Sasuke secara gamblang menyuruhnya bercerai dengan suaminya. Dan awalnya itu tak berpengaruh padanya

Hinaan seperti itu sudah sering kali ia dapatkan, bahkan ketika dihari pernikahan mereka sekalipun. Meminta maaf pun percuma Tak membuat keluarga suaminya menerima dirinya. Tetapi semua berubah ketika Kei—

Anak pertama nya lahir. Walaupun keluarga suaminya tak menerimanya tapi ia amat bersyukur karena keluarga Sasuke masih menerima anaknya.

Apalagi Kei yang tergolong jenius dibanding kan anak seusianya, membuat Fugaku Uchiha—Ayah mertuanya sangat menyayangi anak itu.

Sakura sendiri menyayangkan pernikahan yang ia harapkan sekali dalam seumur hidup harus kandas ditengah jalan. Kebencian ini berawal dari Sasuke yang pada saat itu menjadi kekasihnya, dengan tiba-tiba melamarnya dan mengenalkannya pada keluarga Uchiha.

Dan dengan bodohnya dirinya tidak mengetahui jika Sasuke pada saat itu telah dijodohkan dengan salah satu bangsawan yang keluarganya berteman baik dengan keluarga Sasuke. Ibunya yang merupakan teman dari Mikoto Uchiha, meminta jika Sasuke dijodohkan dengan anaknya.

Pada saat itu Sakura amat merasa bersalah telah masuk kedalam keluarga yang mula-mulnya baik-baik saja kini menjadi kacau karena dirinya.

Tetapi bukanya menerima perjodohan itu, Sasuke malah mengancam jika Sakura tidak diterima dirumah ini, maka Sasuke akan angkat kaki. Pada saat itu diperparah dengan perusahaan Uchiha yang tengah mengalami masalah yang cukup serius. Perusahaan yang dikelola Sasuke sedang mengalami masalah yang cukup serius dan perusahaan membutuhkan pria itu, lagi pula Mikoto sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan tak terima begitu saja jika anaknya itu harus pergi dari rumah

Dengan terpaksa keluarga itu menyetujui jika kalau Sasuke menikah dengan Sakura. Semenjak itu hampir sebagian keluarga Uchiha memencibir dirinya.

Pernikahan dilaksanakan dengan sangat sederhana, karena memang itu permintaan dirinya. Dan setelah itu mereka pindah kerumah yang Sasuke beli untuk hadiah pernikahan mereka. Setelah satu dua bulan akhirnya Sakura dinyatakan hamil, dan melahirkan Kei yang pada saat itu lahir premature akibat lahir dengan berat badan yang kecil

Dan melahirkan Sarada ketika kei berusia satu setengah tahun. Keluarga mereka bahagia saat itu. Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Ibu mertuanya Mikoto Uchiha menyuruh nya bercerai dengan Sasuke. Awalnya Sakura tidak setuju dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya, tetapi ancaman hak waris untuk putra-putrinya lah yang membuat nya menyetujui itu.

Perceraian itu didasarkan atas perjodohan dengan putrid sahabat Mikoto yang merupakan putrid bangsawan jepang—Yakamura Shion. Sakura heran dengan hidup Mantan Suaminya itu yang penuh dengan perjodohan konyol.

Sakura memikirkan nya matang-matang. Disini adalah masalah masa depan anak-anaknya, dengan gaji pegawai biasa sepertinya mana mungkin ia mampu untuk menyekolahkan anak-anak nya hingga kejenjang yang lebih dari padanya. Setelah perdebatan batin akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengorbankan pernikahan mereka demi masa depan Sarada juga Kei

Sakura mana mungkin bisa menyekolah kan anak-ankanya sendiri. Sakura ingin yang terbaik bagi buah hatinya. Dan menyetuji perceraian itu membuat anak-anak nya dapat bahagia ia takan menyesali keputusanya. Baginya kebahagiaan buah hatinya adalah yang utama Sakura yakin jika Sasuke satu pemikiran dengan nya

TING TONG TING TONG

Lamunannya buyar ketika mendengar suara bel dari pintu depan. Menyerit heran siapa yang bertamu kerumahnya ketika menjelang fajar. Sedikit takut dengan bunyi bel rumahnya Sakura mencoba memejamkan mata.

TING TONG TING TONG

TING TONG TING TONG

Dengan geram ia melangkah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sebelum itu Sakura mengambil tongkat base ball milik kei yang terbawa. Sakura merasa seperti orang bodoh yang mengendap- endap dalam apartementnya sendiri. Perlahan ia membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat siapa yang berada dihadapan nya

"Sasuke" Sasuke segera menoleh ketika pintu dibuka. Melihat wanita berpiyama didepan pintu, wanitanya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura, mereka masih berada didepan pintu apartement Sakura

"…" Melihat Sasuke yang tak meresponnya, ia menyadari sesuatu

"Oh maafkan aku ayo Masuk Sasuke"Tawar Sakura

Sasuke menggeleng"Kei demam, ia terus memangil namamu Sakura"Kata Sasuke langsung,tanpa basa-basi tripikal Uchiha

"Oh ,astaga… kita harus segera kerumah sakit "Sakura panik. Seingatnya jika Kei masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja ketika ia meneinggalkan nya dan sekarang Sasuke mengatakan kepadanya jika keadaan anaknya diluar dari perkiraannya.

Dengan segera Sakura segera masuk kedalam kamarnya, memakai jaket untuk dirinya dan juga Sarada yang masih terlelap, tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke yang berada didepan pintu kamarnya memperhatikan dirinya yang tengah memakaikan jaket untuk Sarada

"Sasuke, Sarada tolong" Seakan tau apa makna dibalik itu, Sasuke segera mengendong Sarada ketika Sakura mengunci pintu apartementnya.

-o0o-

Setelah lima belas menit akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah sakit dan segera menuju ruangan Kei. Sarada sudah terbangun ketika diperjalanan. Dan sekarang Sasukelah yang bertugas mengendong gadis kecil itu ketika Sakura beranjak pergi menuju ruangan Kei setelah diberitahu jika anak itu masih menangis.

Gadis kecilnya terlihat mengantuk, baju tidur berwarna merah muda yang sedikit kebesaran membuat gadis itu tampak imut. Sarada sesekali menguap menahan kantuk yang melandanya, Sasuke yang melihat itu segera menempatkan kepala Sarada kedadanya dan tak lama kemudian gadis itu tertidur dipelukannya.

-o0o-

Ketika sampai diruangan anaknya. Sasuke melihat Kei yang tertidur dipangkuan Sakura persis seperti posisi Sarada saat ini. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas dipipi anaknya

"Sarada tidur?" Pertanyaan sakura hanya dijawabnya dengan anggukan. "Taruh Sarada diranjang Kei saja Sasuke-kun, kurasa Kei nyaman dengan posisi ini"Kata wanita itu lagi

"Hn" dengan hati-hati Sasuke memindahkan Sarada keKasur milik Kei, mencium Jidatnya dengan sayang dan menyelimuti Sarada dengan selimut

"Kau juga harus tidur Sakura" titah Sasuke

"Aku masih belum ngantuk Sasuke-kun" Terlihat Sakura yang menyamankan tidur putranya

"Ini sudah malam, tidurlah dan jangan membantah" Sasuke lagi-lagi memaksa, melangkah mendekati wanita itu

"Aku masih terjaga, dan kurasa kau yang membutuhkannya"

"Tidak Sakura, dan jangan mengulangi perintahku"

Sakura masih tidak bergeming ditempatnya, sementara Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Melihat wanita merah jamu itu masih tak mau menurtinya.

"Tidur Sakura"

"Tidak"

"Jangan membantah tidur"

"Tidak kau yang harus tidur Sasuke, kau terlihat lelah. Berbaringlah" Ucap sakura seraya menepuk sofa disebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan untuk Sasuke agar duduk disebelahnya.

Lelah berdebat akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti perintah wanita itu. Karna memang pada dasarnya dirinya juga lelah setelah satu hari ini.

Mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sakura ,Sasuke mencoba menyamankan posisinya menikmati belaian lembut diramutnya dari tangan mungil Sakura .Tak lama kemudian dirinya jatuh tertidur degan kepala yang menyender pada bahu Sakura

Sakura yang melihat Sasuke yang tertidur hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Mengulang kembali memori mereka, Karena Sakura tau jika Sasuke seperti ini artinya mantan suaminya itu tengah kecapean.

Sama ketika mereka masih menjalin hubungan, sasuke sering seperti ini kepadanya dan mengatakan jika pria itu kelelahan. Tak mau memikirkannya Sakura memutus kan untuk tidur


	4. Chapter 4

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Tulisan itu terpampang jelas disebuah bangunan berwarna hijau muda, memancarkan kesan sejuk bagi yang melihatnya. Salah satu rumah sakit terbesar dan terbaik dikota itu berdiri gagah menjulang dengan empat lantai didalamnya.

Dimana setiap latainya terbagi atas beberapa bagian. Lantai satu dikhususkan untuk administrasi, lantai dua dikhususkan untuk Dokter Spesialis maupun umum yang menagani beragai penyakit mulai dari ringan seperti penyakit luar hingga yang berat seperti penyakit dalam. Sedangkan lantai tiga dan empat dikhususkan untuk kamar inap, yang membedakan jika lantai tiga dipakai untuk umum dan lantai empat yang memang dipakai untuk kalangan tertentu—singkat cerita kelas atas. Jika ditanya tetang fasilitas yang dimiliki, maka rumah sakit ini memiliki fasilitas yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Lantai yang selalu bersih, pelayanan yang ramah, dan tak lupa _Kafeteria_ yang dibilang lengkap. Disini juga terdapat taman dan danau buatan yang biasa dimanfaatkan pasien berjalan-jalan jika jenuh. Ditengah taman juga diperindah dengan air mancur sehingga menambah kesan elegan rumah sakit tersebut.

Mengagumkan, mungkin itu kata yang tepat untuk rumah sakit ini.

Dirumah sakit ini juga anak dari pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura dirawat. Cacar, mungkin sebagian orang menganggap cacar itu penyakit wajar yang dialami setiap manusia yang terjadi satu atau dua kali dalam hidupnya. Memang penyakit wajar, tapi jika penyakit itu dihadapkan oleh seorang Uchiha akan beda ceritanya.

Panik, Gelisah dan Ngeri

Mungkin itu yang bisa dijelaskan bagaimana Seorang Uchiha menghadapi dengan yang namanya CACAR. Dengan bintik merah yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, panas yang berkepanjangan, dan tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti. Membuat Uchiha yang satu ini menghela nafas gusar.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria berumur 27 tahun ini kepayahan menangani putranya Uchiha Kei yang baru terkena Cacar. Putranya itu selalu rewel dan tak mau ditingal olehnya. Ditambah putranya itu terus menerus merengek jika keinginan nya tak dipenuhi. Salah satu nya bertemu dengan Ibu dari anak itu sendiri.

Tengah malam duda beranak dua itu susah payah mendiamkan putranya yang terus menerus menangis. Namun yang membuat nya lebih khawatir lagi ketika anak itu tiba-tiba melemas dalam gendonganya. Secara naluriah jiwa orang tua nya muncul.

Panik, Sasuke panic ketika anak itu tak kunjung bangun. Dalam hati ia menimbang-nimbang apakah harus menelfon Sakura ditengah malam seperti ini, namun diurungkan nya karena ia tau jika wanita itu akan panic jika mengetahui hal ini.

Tenang, Ya disaat seperti ini sugesti nya menyuruh nya tenang. Membuka Handphone nya mencari satu nama disana.

Ketemu, Ia menekan Id card yang tertera. Tak menunggu lama terdengar suara serakdari sana.

"Itachi, Kei sakit bisa kau kemari"

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar suara deru mesin didepan rumahnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.:-o0o-:.

"Putra anda mengalami kelelahan, ditambah dengan pusing dikepalanya mengakibatkan putra anda pingsan. Tetapi saya saran kan untuk membuat putra anda senang, dan diusahakan agar tidak menangis"

Himbauan dokter masih tergiang dikepalanya, ia masih jelas mengingat pesan itu. Pesan yang dikatakan dokter kepadanya ketika pertama kali dirinya menginjakan kaki DiRumah Sakit Konoha. Ya, Rumah Sakit.

Setelah memikir kan ia memutuskan untuk membawa Kei ke Rumah Sakit usul itu pun disetujui oleh Itachi Kakanya jika Kei dibawa ke rumah sakit, dengan kesepakatan jika keluarga yang lain tidak mengetahuinya, terutama Ibu nya.

Tapi tak sampai beberapa jam setelah himbauan yang dokter beri, anak nya kembali menangis. Ya, anak itu terbangun dan langsung menangis keras tak menghiraukan dirinya yang mengiming-imingi KeI tentang hal yang disukai anak itu.

Ibunya, Kei terus-menerus memangil nama ibunya.

Lama berfikir ia memutuskan untuk menelfon wanita itu, ah—ralat Wanitanya. Keluar dari kamar rawat anaknya Mengambil Handphone nya disaku celana, Sasuke segera memencet nomor wanita itu.

GAGAL

Telfon itu diputus sepihak, dahinya mengerut samar. Kemana wanita itu kurang lebih itu yang ada difikiran Sasuke.

Setelah mencoba yang kedua kali, nada telfon itu tersambung terdengar suara wanita disana, Tak mau ambil lama Sasuke segera masuk ke intinya mengucapkan beberapa kata, yang memang itu adalah pokok permasalahan disini.

Selepas kemudian dirinya mendengar suara panic dicampur khawatir yang tertera jelas pada suara disebrang sana. Telfon lagi-lagi ditutup sepihak sebelum dirinya memberi tahu dimana ruangan anaknya berada.

.:-o0o-:.

Sasuke memandang terkejut dua orang yang berada diruangan putranya, selepas dirinya mengantarkan putranya ke _kafeteria_. Dirinya dikejutkan dengan kedatanngan tamu dikamar tersebut

Sasuke melihat jika Sakura-wanita itu juga terkejut sama dengan nya. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat Sarada, gadis itu turun dari gendongan ibunya menuju dirinya dan Kei yang masih diam ditempat

Mendudukan putranya diranjang, pria itu segera mengambil alih Sarada dalam gendonganya. Gadis kecilnya terlihat senang akan hal ini, melihat Sakura yang langsung mengahampiri Kei diranjang-nya. Menayakan banyak hal yang ia yakin jika putranya itu kerepotan menjawab yang mana terlebih dahulu saking bayaknya pertanyaan itu

Pertanyaan seperti ' _Mana yang sakit','Kei sayang kenapa sakit', 'Apa masih sakit',' Bagaimana perasaanmu, Apa mendingan'_ dan sejenisnya. Sasuke hanya memperhatikan dua orang itu dari tempatnya, hingga mendengar Sarada berbisik jika gadis itu ingin jelan-jalan dengannya ,dan ditolak tegas oleh Sakura. Hingga berakhir dengan omongan Sakura yang mengatakan jika dirinya terlalu memanjakan Sarada.

.:-o0o-:.

Banyak yang mengatakan jika sifat anak laki-laki lebih cenderung kepada ayahnya. Nyatany pernyataan itu benar-benar salah. Entah mengapa Kei putranya sama sekali tak mencerminkan sifat yang condong kepada dirinya.

Jadi dengan tegas Sasuke akan membantah pernyataan tersebut. Sifat Kei lebih mengarah pada Sakura yang terlampau Ceria dengan senyuman yang menawan persis seperti itu. Sedangkan dirinya hanya mewariskan gen fisik nya kepada anak laki-lakinya itu.

Contohnya sekarang setelah seminggu dirawat, Kei telah bisa dinyatakan pulang. Tentunya dengan perawatan Sakura disampingnya—yang ikut andil dalam proses penyembuhan Kei. Wanita itu bahkan mengambil cuti kerjanya demi menuruti keinginan Kei

Anak itu terus menerus mengoceh kepada Ibunya tentang apapun yang dilihatnya sangat bukan Uchiha sekali. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menimpali omongan Kei yang menurutnya sangat menggangu. Gadis kecilnya duduk bersama dengannya diSofa kamar, mereka berdua masih setia memperhatikan perdebatan keduanya, memperhatikan kakanya yang sedang mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Papa" gadis itu masih setia dengan tatapan nya yang kini memerhatikan bagaimana Sakura—ibunya itu tengah memereskan pakaian mereka dan keperluan yang lain sebelum keluar dari sini

"Hn" Kei terus menerus mengoceh tentang apapun disekitarnya, mulai dari bagaimana kamar, kamar mandi, warna, hingga makanan anak itu masih terus cerita kepada tidak berguna bukan

"Kei-nii cerewet" Sasuke menoleh pandang pada gadis itu, ketara sekali ekspresi sebal dari wajah imutnya.

"Ya" Komentarnya singkat, membenarkan pernyataan Sarada tentang putranya itu

"Menyebalkan" Sasuke tau sangat tau jika gadis itu tengah dilanda cemburu pada Kakanya. Mungkin wajar bagi Sarada cemburu jika perhatian Sakura hanya terpusat pada putranya dan perhatian itu berlangsung selama semingu semenjak Sakura dan Sarada datang ketempat ini.

Ikan hiu dan Remora

Mungkin itu julukan yang cocok bagi keduanya. Sakura sebagai Hiu dan Kei sebagai remora, Gzzz,mungkin sakura akan memukulnya jika mengetahui pikirannya sekarang.

Sasuke segera mengangkat Sarada ketika melihat Sakura dan Kei sudah selesai. Dirinya mengambil alih koper besar yang dibawa sakura dan menyerah kan Sarada pada wanita itu

"Sasuke-kun Kita makan dulu, anak-anak belum makan siang" Kata Sakura sambil membereskan baju belakang Sarada yang terlipat

"Hn"mereka segera keluar dari rumah sakit setelah Sasuke menyelesaikan Administrasi.

Ditempat-nya kini, tepatnya lorong rumah sakit. Banyak pasang mata yang menatap kearah keluarga itu berjalan

Keluarga yang sempurna.

Mungkin itu ungkapan yang tepat bagi mereka. Tangan kanan Sasuke yang mengandeng Kei dengan tangan kirinya yang menyeret koper mereka dan Sakura yang mengendong sarada. Sunguh perpaduan yang pas

Sangat Sempurna .Hampir jika status keluarga mereka bukan sepasang Mantan suami-isteri, pastilah orang mendamba iri.

Setelah sampai diparkiran mereka segera menuju mobil yang diparkirkan Sasuke

Sasuke memasukan Koper besar dibagasi mobil. Setelah itu menuju kearah bangku pengemudi, Sempat terjadi perdebatan kecil tentang tempat duduk yang diakhiri dengan mengalah nya Kei yang duduk dikursi depan mengabaikan kekeras kepalaan adiknya. Wajah anak itu terlihat sangat kesal, sementara dikursi belakang Sasuke melihat Sarada yang bercanda ria dengan Sakura membicarakan sesuatu yang membuat keduanya tergelak tertawa, mengidahkan Kei yang masih kesal dibangku penumpang. Walau kursi belakangnya itu terlampau luas untuk hanya diduduki oleh Sakura dan juga Sarada, namun sepertinya mereka tidak mau berbagi

"Papa aku mau ke Ichiraku" Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas, sebelum dirinya menjawab. Suara lain menimpali

"Jangan papa, Sarada mau Shusi" Ucap gadisnya, "Ramen, Kei mau ramen. Kau sudah membelinya kemarin Sarada jangan serakah" Ucap Kei keukeuh, rupanya anak itu tak mau mengalah lagi pasca perebutan tempat duduk

"Tapi Sarada mau lagi, beli Shusi papa"Sarada mendongkak an kepalanya diantara kursi ayah nya dan juga kakanya. Menghiraukan Ibunya Sakura yang hanya melihat pertengkaran ketiga nya dari belakang

"Duduk yang benar Sarada" Ucap Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah putrinya. Gadis kecil itu menurut dan kembali duduk bersama Sakura dibelakang

"Tidak Kei mau Ramen" Putranya itu masih memegang kuat pendapat nya tanpa mau mengalah pada adiknya yang terlihat jengkel akan kelakuannya

"Shusi"

"Ramen"

"SHUSIIII, SARADA MAU SHUSI. KEI-NII DIAMLAH" Gadisnya marah ,bisa terlihat dari pipinya yang gembil memerah menahan marah

"KAU YANG DIAM, POKOKNYA RAMEN" Kei balas ucapan adiknya dengan suara yang tak kalah kencang

"SHUSHIII, ma aku mau shusi" Sarada merengek pada ibunya yang sebelumnya diam memerhatikan pertengkaran keduanya

"Jangan mengadu, kita pergi ke Ichiraku" Kei merasa jengkel degan sifat adiknya yang kelewat keras kepala, meminta bantuan ibunya pula, Licik

"Tapi Sara mau Shusi, kei-nii mengalah lah" Ucap gadis itu disertai mata berkaca-kaca.

Adiknya itu benar-benar licik, ralat sangat licik memakai segala cara agar keinginannya terpenuhi oleh kedua orang tua menangis adalah salah satu cara yang dimiliki adiknya "Engga, kei mau ramen"

Pria dan wanita yang ada disana memijat pelipis nya pelan. Suara yang dihasilkan anak-anak nya itu keras, dan demi tuhan mobilnya itu kedap suara, kupingnya serasa akan pecah mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

Perdebatan akan kembali berlanjut, sebelum suara wanita mengintrupsi

" Kita ke super market Sasuke-kun" Ucap Sakura mengakhiri perdebatan keduanya

.:-o0o-:.

Dan disinilah mereka berada pada salah satu pusat pembelanjaan terbesar yang berada dibawah pengelolaan kerajaan bisnis perusahaan Uchiha.

Uc _Mall_

Mall yang didirikan dibawah pengawasan Sasuke itu terlihat megah dan mewah sekaligus. Perdebatan sengit antara keduanya itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sakura dengan mengatakan pergi kesupermarket alias berbelanja. Sasuke tersenyum ketika dua orang itu terpaksa menghentikan perdebatan mereka akibat titah seorang Ibu. Setelah Sakura mengatakan seperti itu, Sasuke segera menghubungi seseorang dan melajukan mobilnya yang kini dalam kondisi tenang

Mereka memasuki mall itu dengan diam, setelah memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas. Mereka segera memasuki mall itu

Mall yang kini mereka pijak terlihat kosong. Tentu saja kosong, sebab Sasuke sendiri yang menyuruh sekertarisnya agar mengosongkan Mall, dalam acaranya Viola hanya membutuhkan waktu selama lima belas menit Mall itu sudah terlihat kosong.

Berbeda dengan anak-anaknya yang masih bingung dengan kondisi ini. Wanitanya—Sakura justru menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, menatap heran kearah pria itu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, mengabaikan tatapan menyelidik Sakura yang terus mengarah padanya

"Kenapa disini sangat sepi Sasuke-kun" Tanya wanita itu, tentu Sakura merasa heran dengan kondisi mall yang setaunya ramai tersebut kini terlihat sepi, yang ada hanya penjaga toko yang bertugas dan pegawai kebersihan.

Sasuke tak menjawab, tepatnya tak mau menjawab. Sebab jika dirinya menjawab jika mall ini telah di B _oking_ olehnya ,tentunya wanita itu takan senang. Yang ada acara ini akan batal karena Sakura akan memintanya pergi dari sini menuju pasar tradisional yang katanya menjual bahan makanan yang lebih murah, dan Sasuke tak mau itu terjadi.

Mereka menuju lantai dua mengunakan Lift, Menuju supermarket yang terdapat dimall tersebut. Supermarket yang menyediakan berbagai kebutuhan dan bisa dikatakan lengkap.

Sesampai nya disana Mereka mengambil dua _Troli b_ esar masing-masing dipegang oleh Sakura dan juga Sasuke. Walau Sakura mengatakan jika mereka hanya butuh satu saja, tetapi pria itu membantah dengan mengatakan ' _Diamlah ,aku juga perlu berbelanja'_ Ucap Sasuke. Sakura hanya bisa menurut dan mereka mulai berbelanja.

Sesampainya didalam Mereka terpisah. Sakura yang memang pada dasar nya membutuhkan bahan-bahan mentah seperti daging, roti dan yang lainya pergi menuju kebagian daging,rotidansejenisnya. Meninggalkan Sasuke, Kei dan Sarada yang pergi menuju ke daerah makanan ringan.

Anak-anak memang Sakura titip kan bersama Sasuke karena Sakura akan kerepotan jika pergi dengan mereka, jadilah dirinya membiarkan Sasuke mengurusnya selama dirinya pergi berbelanja

Sasuke mendudukan Sarada dan juga kei didalan troli dan berhenti sewaktu-waktu jika keduanya menyuruhnya berhenti ketika meliat sesuatu yang akan dibeli kedua bocah itu.

Banyak yang mereka beli—Sasuke,Kei dan Sarada mulai dari biskuit, permen, mainan seperti boneka yang Sasuke sasuke beli untuk Sarada dan juga makanan ringan yang hampir memenuhi troli mereka. Bahkan sebagian barang yang tak tertampung mereka pegang dengan tangan karna saking banyak nya barang. Bagaimana tidak banyak, karena setiap kali mereka berjalan dibagian tertentu entah satu maupun dua barang mereka ambil tanpa melihat apa yang telah mereka ambil tentulah Trolli mereka cepat penuh.

Sakura yang sudah selesai dengan keperluan nya itu merasa terkejut ketika melihat Troli Sasuke dan anak-anaknya sangat penuh dan terlihat sesak dengan berbagai macam barang. Troli itu didominasi oleh beragam Keripik, biskuit, Permen, Coklat dan juga minuman.

Semua itu mereka ambil dengan berbagai macam rasa dan tentunya dengan skala pembelian yang besar, sampai-sampai anak-anak nya harus memegang sebagian barang saking penuhnya. Hal itu berbanding balik dengan Trollinya yang hanya berisi Udang Tuna, mie ramen mentah ,Nori,dan bumbu dapur lainya tak lupa juga tomat yang ia beli walaupun dalam jumlah yang tak banyak sekitar satu kilo karena mengingat dirinya akan memasak makanan yang dinikmati oleh para pencinta tomat

"Kenapa banyak Sekali Sasuke-kun" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu hanya mendelikan bahunya acuh, Salahkan kedua anak nya yang terus –Menerus menambah frekuensi belanja melihat pandangannya kedalam Troli belanjaan sakura yang menurutnya terkesan sedikit bila dibandingkan dengan miliknya.

Menyeret wanita itu kembali kearah dimana terdapat bahan-bahan mentah yang siap diolah, sementara Kei dan Sarada mengikutinya dari belakang . Mereka masing-masing membawa barang ditangan, sarada dengan boneka pemberiannya sementara kei dengan minuman kesukaannya.

Setelah sampai, Sasuke berkeliling mengambil ulang barang-barang yang Sakura beli. Disana Sasuke menambah sebagian besar frekuensi. Contohnya Tomat pria itu menambah tiga kali lipat dari yang Sakura beli sebelum nya. Dengan alasan jika mereka semua ingin memakan itu sehinga harus dibeli. Sasuke mengatakan itu dengan dukungan penuh oleh anak-anaknya tanpa penolakan sedikit pun. Dan mengatakan alasan yang sama setiap Sakura menanyakan hal yang serupa.

Dan sama seperti sebelumnya anak-anak nya juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam menambah frekuensi belanjan sama seperti sebelumnya. Merasa sudah mendapat lampu hijau Kei dan juga Sarada dengan senang hati membantu, mereka mengambil bahan makanan Acak dengan dalih sama seperti ayahnya, walau sebagian besar mereka tidak tahu bahan makanan apa yang telah mereka ambil. Seperti Asparagus yang diambil Sarada dan keju mozarela yang Kei ambil. Mereka mengambil itu ketika melihat dari televisi dalam acara memasak yang ditonton Ibunya.

Jadilah seperti ini, karena kebanyakan barang Mereka harus menambah troli akibat kepenuhan.

Alhasil mereka pergi kekasir dengan total tiga troli penuh. Sempat terjadi protes oleh Sakura karena banyak nya barang yang mereka beli. Rencana awal yang ia rencanakan gagal sudah. Karena alasan Sakura menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi kesuper market awalnya adalah hanya memebeli bahan makanan secukupnya, selebihnya Sakura yang akan memasak. Sekaian merayakan kepulangan Kei dari rumah sakit. Tapi sekali lagi protes yang Sakura ajukan Sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh ketiganya. Merka semua acuh dengan protes yang diajukan Sakura, ditambah dengan izin ayah mereka yang mengatakan _'Ambil sesuka kalian'_ Dengan itu anak-anaknya merasa diatas angin dan mengambil apapun yang menurutnya tak berguna

Merasa sudah cukup, Sasuke membimbing keluarganya Menuju kasir guna membayar. Saat berjalan menuju kasir mereka dibantu para pegawai super market untuk membawa Troli mereka akibat terlalu berat.

Ketika sampai pria itu hanya memberikan kartu kredit nya dan pergi mengatakan jika pria itu harus kesuatu tempat bersama dengan putrinya, meninggalkan dirinya dan juga Kei—yang sudah terlelap diKasir. Sakura memilih duduk dikursi tunggu merasa kakinya kebas setelah sekian lama berdiri. Menyaman kan posisi tidur Kei yang nyaman dipelukannya. Sementara belanjaannya sedang dihitung, dengan baji baku pegawai lainya.

Tak lama kemudian salah satu pegawai super market memangilnya.

Mengatakan jika belanjannya sudah selesai dihitung,dan ia mesti membayar.

Hampir Sembilan juta total semua barang mereka. Dilihatnya beragam Kardus yang berisi barang mereka yang diletakan di Troli yang mereka bawa. Sakura menitipkan barang nya sebentar selagi dirinya mencari Sasuke dan juga Sarada.

-o0o0o-

Sakura menghela nafas,tempat ini… Setelah menelfon Sasuke guna menanyakan dimana mereka berada. Sedikit bingung ketika Sasuke memberi tahu dimana posisi mereka. Mengikuti apa yang Sasuke perintahkan akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Toko Pakaian

Demi Tuhan kenapa putrinya itu pandai sekali membujuk orang agar mau menuruti keinginannya.

Sekarang mereka sedang berada di Toko pakaian. Demi keinginan Sarada yang mengatakan jika putrinya itu ingin membeli gaun pesta untuk ulang tahun temannya nanti.

Mereka sekarang tengah berkeliling, dengan Sakura yang mengandeng Sarada dan Sasuke yang mengendong Kei yang tertidur. Berkeliling dari lorong pertama sampai seterusnya demi mencari baju putrinya.

Sarada sangat antusias dalam acara membeli bajunya kini. Sampai Sakura dan Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa mau menyela atau berkomentar takut mematahkan semangat gadis itu.

Sakura sudah menawarkan jika gentian mengendong Kei, tapi pria itu menolak. Jadi Sakura memutuskan untuk membantu Sarada membeli bajunya.

Setelah sekian lama berkeliling akhirnya acara membeli gaun Sarada selesai sudah. Oh, ada suatu perubahan.

Hasil dari berbelanja itu adalah Dua baju pesta untuk Sarada, Jas untuk Sasuke dan Kei, dan terakhir Dress Cantik untuk dirinya. Sakura tidak mau memusingkan masalah biaya karna Sasuke lah yang mengurus semuanya.

.:-o0o-:.

Keluarga itu sepakat untuk pulang. Sempat berdebat ketika Sasuke hendak membawanya kerumah pria itu ralat rumah mereka dulu ketika masih berstatus keluarga utuh.

Ketika Sampai Sakura melihat semuanya masih sama, tanaman nya masih terawat,pohon Sakura yang berbunga masih berjejer rapih ketika memasuki halaman rumah

Sasuke memakirkan mobil nya digarasi, ketika memasuki garasi rumah disana terlihat ada dua mobil mewah, empat sepeda motor juga lima sepeda yang merupakan asset keluarga ini, tripikal garasi kolongmerat.

Ketika Sampai, Sasuke memerintah kan pelayan untuk memindahkan barang belanjaan mereka yang terhitung banyak.

Sementara Pria itu membawa Sarada dan Kei yang sudah terlelap ke dalam kamar. Sakura sendiri memutuskan untuk mengitari rumah tersbeut. Mulai dari halaman ,taman bunga kesayangnnya , dapur dan bagian lain dirumah ini

 _'Tidak berubah'_ batinnya

Semuanya masih sama semenjak dirinya pindah tiga bulan lalu.

Ketika sampai didapur Sakura menyempatkan diri disana, mengenang dapur yang dititahnya sebagai wilayah kekuasaanya sampai pelayan pun tak boleh memasukinya. Karena disini adalah tempat Sakura bereksplorasi melalui Memasak.

Titah nya itu disepakati oleh Sasuke, Kei dan juga Sarada jika dapur adalah miliknya. Sakura terkekeh ketika mengingat hal itu.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke Turun menghampiri mereka, semua pelayan mendadak menundukan kepalanya dan pergi menyisahkan Sakura dan Sasuke didapur dengan posisi sakura yang membelakangi Sasuke.

Sakura yang tidak menyadari ada seseorang dibelakangnya, masih berdiam diri mengenang apa saja yang sudah terjadi. Hingga merasa ada tangan memeluk nya dari belakang, menaruh dipinggang ramping miliknya

"Kau kembali" Ucap Sasuke, berbisik ditelinga Sakura

Sakura sendiri merinding ketika merasa sasuke yang mulai menjilati daun telinganya. Sontak Sakura berbalik dengan menghadap pria itu.

"Apa maksud mu Sasuke-kun" Kata Sakura

"Kau miliku tetap miliku, dan kau kembali, nyonya Uchiha" Sasuke mengatakan itu sambil mencondongkan wajah nya kesamping tubuh sakura membuat wanta merah jambu itu merinding

"Kau kembali Sakura, karena aku tak akan membirkan mu pergi lagi, _Chery_ " Tangan itu mengurung dirinya, Membuat tubuh pria itu lebih condong kepada Sakura

 _Sial_

Sakura merasa tak bisa melakukan perlawanan sedikit pun. Tangan itu memeluk nya erat sehingga Sakura tidak bisa melapaskan diri dari pria didepannya

"Kau Gila" Ucap Sakura

Namun Sasuke tak menjawab, pria itu malah memajukan wajah nya kearah leher Sakura yang terbuka. Membiarkan wajah tampan nya terbenam dicekruk leher Sakura

"M-Minggir Sa-Suke" Suaranya bergetar, mati-matian Sakura mempertahan kan suaranya agar tidak mendesah akibat perbuatan lidah Sasuke yang bermain dilehernya

"Kenapa Sakura" Sasuke menyebutkan itu tepat ditelinga wanita itu, membuat wanita didepanya melebarkan matanya,yang menurut Sasuke lucu

Menjilat telinga wanita itu dengan gerakan seduktif dirinya mengoda wanita tersebut.

Wajahnya merah padam, merona akibat gerakan pria tadi. Sengaja, ya iya tau jika Sasuke sengaja melakukannya, pria itu tau dimana letak sensitive nya.

"Ehmm"

Mereka dengan reflex menjauh ketika mendengar suara deheman dari arah belakang.

"Apa aku mengangu Sasuke" Ucapnya

"Kau "

.:-o0o-:.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC (lagi)**

Haiii minna ^^

Gomenasai /\

Hehehehe

Kembali lagi (walau cukup lama) dengan Nara, Sebelumnya mau ngucapin terimakasih yang udah ngedukung Fanfic ini.

Makasih juga untuk _Reders_ yang udah ngasih saran dan masukan **,** ** _Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu._** Sangat terkesan masukannya ,dan maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu Review- nya. Bingung soalnya mau jawab dari mana.

Tentang **Uptudate kilat** nanti _Insya Allah_ usahain secepetnya.

 **Words dibanyakin** itu nanti tergantung mood ngetik nya, kalo lagi rajin tak usahain di banyakin, tapi kalo males tolong jangan terlalu berharap.

Soal **ceritanya Gaje** , yah harap dimaklumi bukan profesional, hanya sedang berusaha menjadi professional.

Soal **Typo** akan saya minimalkan,maaf jika maklum

Sangat Menerima Keritik dan Saran

Sigh

Chinara Sakioasan (Nara-san)


	5. Chapter 5

Wanita itu memenjamkan matanya, menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdegub kencang.

Wanita itu—Sakura, sekarang tengah memandangi pintu dengan cat putih dan ukiran bungga disekitarnya. Pintu yang merupakan tempat yang menghubungkan dirinya dengan seseorang didalam sana. Tepatnya Sasuke

Pria itu terlihat marah besar selepas pembicaraan tadi.

* _Flashback_

 _"Kau" Kata Sasuke ketika melihat seseorang didepanya_

 _"Apa aku menggangu Sasuke?"_

 _"Tentu saja tidak, Shisui"_

 _"Hoi, aku lebih tua darimu seharusnya kau memangilku Nii-san, bodoh"_

 _"Dalam mimpimu"_

 _Sasuke mengendus melihat pria yang merupakan sahabat kakak nya itu main ke rumah nya. Pria yang menurutnya pasangan Itachi itu memang sering datang kerumahnya, apalagi ketika Sakura pergi dengan Sarada, dan Kei ia tinggal sendiri membuat intesitas kedatangan pria di depannya menjadi lebih sering._

 _Pria yang mempunyai rambut hitam mencuat kesegala arah ditambah dengan onixnya yang selalu menyipit akibat tersenyum itu mempunyai hobi yang sama dengan Itachi, yaitu mengoda Sasuke ketika setiap kali ada kesempatan._

 _Shisui menyipitkan matanya memandang keduanya dengan tatap menyebalkan—menurut Sasuke"Ck Ck Ck Kau ganas sekali Sasuke. Anak-anak akan melihat dan itu tidak baik, jika ingin lakukanlah di kamar. Dasar Uchiha" kata pria itu dengan nada mengejek._

 _Sakura yang sadar dengan posisinya sekarang ini segera menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke, membuat pelukan mereka terlepas. "Shisui-nii apa kabar" Kata Sakura cangung_

 _"Hai Sakura, Kau harus berhati-hati dengan anak ini. Sasuke itu berbahaya Hahaha" Pria itu menyipitkan matanya tertawa, melihat tatapan Sasuke yang berkilat marah_

 _"Diam kau" Sasuke berseru marah_

 _Shihui menghentikan tawanya, memandang keduanya bergantian." Senang melihat kau kembali Sakura, Kei sepertinya sangat merindukan mu"_

 _"Ya aku tau Nii-san"_

 _"Oya, aku ingin mengambil Laptop ku yang Itachi tingalkan disini. Dimana Laptop nya Sasuke" Tanya Shisui_

 _"Lantai dua, kamar tamu" Sahut Sasuke singkat_

 _"Baiklah, oiya Sakura namamu ada di daftar pelanganku. Apa kau berencana pindah, jika begitu mobil akan dikirim besok siang. Kau tunggu saja oke" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pria itu bergegas menaiki anak tanga menuju lantai dua yang Sasuke intrupsikan tadi meninggalkan dua orang yang terlihat cangung._

 _Shisui yang merupakan pemimpin dari persahaan penyediaan jasa angkut tentu saja tahu jika Sakura akan pindah secara wanita itu menyewa jasa di perusahaan Shisui._

 _"Pindah" gumam pria disamping nya. Walau kecil tapi cukup jelas terdengar oleh wanita disampingnya._

 _"S-sasuke-kun aku—" Sebelum Sakura melanjutkan Sasuke mendahului ucapan Sakura_

 _Sasuke menatap tajam wanita disampingnya "Pindah, apa maksud nya sakura"_

 _"I-itu..."_

 _"Kau inggin pindah, hei lihat aku" Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura ketika wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya._

 _"..." Sakura tidak menjawab, tepatnya bingung._

 _"Apa benar? LIHAT AKU!... Aku tanya apa kau mau pindah, Sakura?... Uchiha Sakura jawab aku!" Sasuke kembali meraih wajah Sakura kali ini dengan sedikit cengkraman_

 _"H-hiks... hiks S-Sakit Sasuke" Kata Sakura, ketika merasakan jemari Sasuke yang terlalu menekan wajahnya_

 _"Jawab Sakura, jangan buat kesabaranku habis" Sasuke masih menatap wajah wanita di depannya yang sudah berderai air mata_

 _"..." Lagi-lagi Sakura tidak menjawab_

 _"Ck, sial"_

 _Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera melepas cengkraman dari wajah wanita itu dan beranjak pergi, menaiki tangga_

 _BLAM_

 _Bunyi yang ia yakini dari arah kamar mereka terdengar keras, menandakan jika kuatnya bantingan pintu tersebut._

 _Sakura menumpahkan semua air matanya ketika Sasuke sudah pergi, wanita itu menangis tanpa suara._

 _Sakura segera menghapus air mata yang jatuh di wajah ayunya ketika wanita itu melihat jika Shisui turun dengan memandang dirinya penuh tanya._

 _"Ada apa dengan Sasuke, Sakura?... kenapa dia marah sekali" Tanya Shisui_

 _Sakura memaksakan tersenyum didepan pria yang ia angap sebagai kakak keduanya setelah Itachi "Tak apa Nii-san, Sasuke hanya sedang lelah dengan masalah kantornya" Ujarnya dengan nada bercanda_

 _"Ohh, kurasa itu wajar... Sakura kau menangis. Apa karna Sasuke" Tanya pria itu_

 _Sakura segera mengusap matanya dengan pungung tangan"Hahaha, aku sedikit terharu ketika melihat rumah ini. Tak kusangka jika aku sangat merindukanya"_

 _"Jadi begitu, yasudah aku pergi dulu Sakura. kau harus sering disini, kurasa rumah ini juga merindukanmu, hahaha... jaga Sasuke, Sakura dia terlihat banyak masalah akhir-akhir ini" Kata Shisui dan pergi meningalkan rumah_

 _Menyisahkan Sakura yang terdiam ditempatnya._

END Flashback

Setelah Shisui pergi Sakura bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamar utama, tepatnya kamar miliknya dan suaminya dulu.

Namun entah mengapa setelah sampai disana Sakura tidak melakukan apapun, dirinya hanya berdiam diri di depan kamar.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian Sakura mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut

Tok Tok Tok

Cklek

Gelap

Kamar itu terlihat gelap, hanya ada cahaya kecil yang timbul akibat celah jendela yang terbuka, namun secara keseluruhan semuanya gelap.

"Sasuke-kun... " Sakura berujar pelan melihat sekelilingnya mencari keberadaan pria itu

Blam

Pintu ditutup oleh Sakura. Dirinya meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu yang cukup diingatnya.

Cklek

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka, disana terlihat pria yang tengah mematung di pintu kamar mandi menatap tajam Sakura yang berdiri ditengah kamar. Menatap laki-laki didepannya cangung

"Sasuke-kun aku... " Sakura tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya dan memilih memejamkan matanya, ketika pria itu berjalan ke arahnya

Tap Tap Tap

Eh

Dirinya tak merasakan apapun. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan melihat pria itu melewati dirinya, menuju pintu kamar mereka

Cklek

Pintu terbuka, Sasuke berujar pelan "Keluar Sakura"

"Sasuke... aku..."

"Keluar"

"Tidak, dengar kan aku dulu Sasuke "

"AKU BILANG KELUAR HARUNO SAKURA"

"TIDAK, KAU HARUS MENDENGARKAN KU... "

BLAM

Sasuke menutup pintunya kencang dan kasar, pria itu melangkah pasti mendekati wanita yang tengah berdiri di tengah kamar dengan nafas tersengal.

"Bicaralah"

"A-ku, harus pergi Sasuke-kun"

"Apa maksud mu"

"Aku akan menikah"

"Jangan bercanda"

"Ayah menjodohkan ku Sasuke"

"Kau bercanda Sakura, kau itu istriku"

"Tidak, lagipula kau juga kan dijodohkan"

"Jangan bercanda, satu-satunya istri ku hanya kau"

"Aku tidak bercanda Sasuke. Ayah ingin aku cepat menikah dengan kenalan ayah. Lagi pula kita sudah berpisah, dan tak ada alasan untuk ku menikah"

"SIAPA"

"Apa"

"KATAKAN SIAPA SAKURA" Sasuke menguncang tubuh Sakura

"L-epas Sasuke ini Sakit" Rintih Sakura

"Aku tanya siapa pria itu"

Sakura tak mampu membendung air matanya" Hiks... Sakit Sasuke"

"Jawab, siapa pria itu"

"Hiks Utakata"

"Ck, _sial"_

Bruk

Argh

Sakura merasa tubuh nya didorong paksa ke kasur.

Cklek

"Jangan coba-coba keluar dari rumah ini"

Blam

"Hiks... hiks Sasuke-kun" Setelah itu pandangannya memburam

.:-o0o-:.

"Ma, mama, mama, mama"

Mata _emerlad_ itu terbuka memperlihatkan keindahan dari dua mata hijau. Sakura membuka matanya, dilihatnya Kei dan Sarada yang duduk disebelahnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Mama gapapa?" Kei merangkak maju diikuti Sarada, keduanya memandang wanita didepanya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sakura memandang keduanya "Ya, Kei dimana Papa?" Sakura memutuskan bangun bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan bantal dibelakangnya

"Papa pergi bekerja, katanya mama tidak boleh kemana-mana" Kata Kei diikuti angukan oleh adiknya

Sarada bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkak naik di pangkuan Sakura "Emang mama mau pergi?"

"Mama tidak kemana-mana"

"Kalau begitu, Apa mama Sakit?" Kei melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir, tidak lebih khawatir

"Tidak sayang, papa hanya terlalu berlebihan" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Melihat kearah jendela yang terbuka memperlihatkan langit gelap dengan taburan bintang disekelilingnya.

' _Sudah malam'_ fikirnya

Sakura kembali memusatkan pandangan pada Kei dan Sarada, anak-anak nya itu masih menatapnya "Kalian sudah makan"

"Belum, kei mau masakan mama, bolehkan"

"Tentu"

"Sarada juga mama"

"Ya, kalau begitu ayo"

Sakura mengendong Sarada didahului Kei yang terlebih dulu turun.

-o0o-

Sesampainya di dapur, Sakura melihat pelayan yang tengah menata barang-barang yang ia beli ketika berbelanja.

"Ayame, apa sudah selesai" Tanya Sakura pada salah satu pelayan disana. Pelayan yang bekerja sebagai koki disini sontak menundukan kepalanya ketika melihat nyonyanya datang

"Iya Sa-Nyonya, hanya tinggal perlengkapan mandi" Ayame berkata cangung

"Pangil aku seperti biasa, bisakah dapur ini kupakai" Tanya Sakura

" _Ha'i_ Sakura-sama" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pelayan yang berada disana segera beranjak pergi

Sakura mengambil _Arpon_ miliknya dan mengulung rambut merah mudanya seperti kebiasaan nya dulu ketika memulai memasak. Sakura memalingkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara putrinya yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya

"Mama masak apa?" Tanya Sarada, mata hitamnya membulat memperlihatkan tatapan bertanya.

" Sup tomat, Kei mau sup tomat" Kei menyuarakan keinginannya. Kei terlihat antusias melihat Sakura akan memasak

"Sarada juga" Sarada mengagukan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Tambah Jus tomat"

"Sarada juga" angguk, angguk

"Sama Nasi goreng tomat"

"Sarada juga" angguk angguk

"Sama Puding Stowberi"

"Sarada tidak ingin" geleng geleng

"Kenapa?" Kei menolehkan pandanganya pada adiknya

"Terlalu manis"

' _Anak itu'_ fikirnya

"Bagimana Pai tomat, Sarada mau" Tanya Sakura

Mendengar itu Sarada menoleh Kearah Sakura yang berjongkok disebelahnya

"Sarada mau mama. Jangan terlalu manis"

"Kei juga"

"Baik, mama akan buatkan. Tapi Kei dan Sarada main dulu oke, dan tidak boleh ke sini jika mama sedang memasak"Kata Sakura diikuti anggukan oleh keduanya

Setelah Kei dan Sarada pergi. Sakura memulai memasak. Sakura sangat menomor satukan keselamatan Kei dan Sarada, maka dari itu dapur yang merupakan tempat berbahaya bagi Kei dan Sarada sangat dijaga ketat olehnya. Dapur adalah wilayah kekuasaan nya, itu agar keduanya tidak memasuki dapur dengan sembarangan. Apalagi mengingat keduanya masih kecil dengan keingintahuan tinggi

Sakura beranjak kearah kulkas, mengambil beberapa barang yang memang Sakura perlukan. Setelah semuanya siap wanita itu memulai memasak.

.:-o0o-:.

Disebuah gedung bertingkat terlihat seorang pria yang tengah berdiri memandang kota _Tokyo_ dari jendela perusahaan miliknya. Pria itu Uchiha Sasuke memandang datar kota yang merupakan ibukota dari salah satu negara maju bernama Jepang.

Drtt Drtt Drtt

Getaran disakunya membuyarkan lamunannya, mengambil _Handphone_ miliknya dan menempatkanya ditelinga

"Bagaimana"

"..."

"Kirim data nya kepadaku"

"..."

"Temukan orang itu. Singkirkan dia, kau mengerti"

Telfon itu ditutup sepihak oleh Sasuke. Menimang-nimang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya dan menyeringai

.:-o0o-:.

Meja makan itu terisi penuh dengan berbagai makanan diatasnya. Sup tomat, Nasi Goreng, _Beef Teriaki,_ Pie Tomat, Puding Stowberi, Jus tomat. Hampir semua makanan itu didominasi dengan buah yang bernama tomat.

Kei dan Sarada terlihat antusias melihat hidangan didepannya. Keduanya terlihat berbinar melihat makan kesukaan mereka yang tersaji didepan mata

"Mama papa kapan pulang" Tanya Sarada

Sakura melihat kearah putrinya "Mama tidak tahu Sayang, sebaiknya kita makan papa akan pulang malam" Terang Sakura

Sarada terlihat sedih mendengar kalimat mamanya, harapan makan bersama papanya pupus.

Sakura yang melihat Sarada terlihat sedih segera melanjutkan ucapan nya "Bagaimana jika kita menungu papa"

"Kei sudah lapar mama. Kita makan dulu saja papa nanti menyusul" Kata Kei, tidak setuju dengan keputusan mamanya yang amat menyiksa bocah itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Kei-nii, sebentar lagi papa akan pulang. Jika ingin duluan, duluan saja Sarada akan menungu papa" Gadis itu berujar ketus

"Terserah dasar putri papa" Kei mencibir, Kei langsung mengmbil nasi nya menghiraukan Sarada yang terlihat tersingung

" _Tadaima"_ sontak ketiganya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara. Pria dengan setelan jas nya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu yang membatasi dapur dengan ruang keluarga sedang menatap ketiganya.

Kei yang sedang menyuapkan nasinya terhenti ketika mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalinya.

" _Okaeri¸_ papa." Sarada bangkit dari kursinya menuju Sasuke

" _Okaeri_ papa/ _Okaeri_ Sasuke-kun" jawab Kei dan Sakura

Sakura menghampiri keduanya, melihat Sarada terlihat riang ketika digendong Sasuke membuatnya tersenyum tanpa sadar. Sakura sudah lama tidak melihat Sarada se-ceria sekarang, apalagi dengan Sasuke yang Notaben nya papanya. Sarada akan menjadi semakin manja jika berada dekat dengan Sasuke, dan itu hanya berlaku bagi pria itu saja.

"Papa ayo kita makan, mama banyak membuatkan makanan. Papa pasti suka" Sarada berceloteh riang, sementara Sasuke hanya mengiyakan perkataan putrinya

"Bagaimana papa akan makan jika Sara-chan tidak mau turun seperti itu" Kata Sakura. Wanita itu tersenyum singkat kepada Sasuke dan mengambil alih tas kerja Sasuke.

"Papa ayo makan, aku sudah lapar" Kei berucap malas.

Sakura yang beru saja kembali dari kamarnya menatap heran dengan Kei dan Sarada. Kei yang Kesal dan Sarada yang merajuk.

"Hei, kalian kenapa?" Tanya Sakura, anak-anak nya sudah duduk dibangku masing-masing

"Kei-nii menyebalkan" Sarada berujar

"Diamlah, mama ayo mulai aku lapar" Kei tidak menghiraukan protes Sarada.

" _Itadakimasu"_ Kata Sasuke

 _"Itadakimasu"_ Diikuti Sakura dan Kei

Suasana meja makan itu terlampau tenang. Hanya ada detingan piring dan sendok milik Kei yang begitu ribut, sisanya tak ada suara yang cukup menggangu.

"Sara-chan kenapa tidak di makan" Tanya Sakura

"Jangan dimaninkan nasinya Sarada. Makan dengan benar" Kata Sasuke

"Baik papa" Sarada menuruti perkataan Sasuke

"Dasar manja" Cibiran itu berasal dari anak sulung Uchiha Sasuke

Mendengar hal tersebut Sarada lantas menolehkan kepalanya kesamping melihat kakak nya dengan pandangan tajam khas ayahnya "Apa Kei-nii bilang?" Gadis Sasuke terlihat jengkel, Pipinya yang memerah dengan _Onix_ yang menatap tajam kakaknya, pemandangan itu membuat Sarada terlihat mengemaskan bagi Sakura

"Kau manja"

"Aku tidak manja"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Iya, Sara-Chan"

"Tidak, Kei-nii Baka"

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Kei. Nii. Baka"

"Jangan berbicara dimeja makan, makan dengan benar Sarada. Dan tutup mulutmu Kei jangan mengoda adikmu" Perkataan Sasuke membuat Kei dan Sarada segera melanjutkan makannya

.:-o0o-:.

Selepas makan Kei dan Sarada langsung pergi ke kamar atas perintah Sasuke. Sementara itu Sakura tengah memandangi halaman rumah mereka di Balkon kamar ditemani dengan Coklat hangat dan biskuit. Balkon kamarnya yang terbilang cukup luas diisi dengan tanaman kesayangannya yang berjejer rapih di pot kecil, ditengah balkon terdapat dua kursi yang mengarah langsung ke arah taman belakang yang diisi dengan bunga-bunga kesayangannya.

Saking asiknya memandangi malam, hinga tak menyadari seseorang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya. Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika ada seseorang yang mendekap dirinya dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut hangat.

"Sedang apa" Nafas priaitu mengalir ditekuknya yang terbuka

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura yang hendak melepaskan dirinya mendadak berhenti ketika kecupan panjang didaratkan pada lehernya

"Ugh" Sasuke mengigit lehernya hingga membuatnya sedikit merintih

"A-pa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-kun" Tanya Sakura

"Diamlah"

"Akh, geli Sasuke" Sakura meracau ketika bibir pria itu mengigit kupingnya pelan

"Kita akan menikah" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba

Sontak Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung menolehkan wajah nya ke arah pria tersebut

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun"

Sasuke menyeringai "Kita akan menikah Sayang, tepatnya kedua kali jadi persiapkan dirimu. Uchiha Sakura"

"Aku menolak" Kata Sakura

"Uhh, maaf _honey._ Karena kali ini tak ada penolakan" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura, hingga selimut yang membungkus tubuh mereka jatuh

Sementara Sakura hanya pasrah menerima ciuman panas dari pria dihadapan nya.

.

.

TBC

Haii _semua_

Thank's your surport. Terimaksih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca ff ini Thank's banget. Oke segitu aja, sampai jumpa di chapter depan

Jaa Nee


End file.
